Many medical procedures require supplemental lighting in order to facilitate visualization of the treatment site. For example, minimally invasive and endoscopic techniques are typically performed with narrow light guides that deliver light from a light source to the surgical site. One end of the light guide is coupled to the light source at a light guide receptacle and another end of the light guide is connected to a medical instrument or positioned independently to illuminate the treatment site. A variety of types and sizes of light guides are provided for different applications and by different equipment manufacturers. A light guide receptacle that can accommodate different light guides is desirable.
During a medical procedure, the light guide may be repositioned, pulled, and or other wise manipulated. A light guide receptacle that provides simple coupling and uncoupling of the light guide to the light source and that grips the light guide securely is desirable.
The light source produces high intensity light that can irritate or even damage a users eyes if it is viewed directly. A light source that prevents inadvertent exposure of the user to high intensity light during coupling and uncoupling of the light guide is desirable.